mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Cereal Velocity
Cereal Velocity is one of the blog-authors on Equestria Daily. Besides his duties on the largely-received pony blog, he is also known for many other contributions to the fandom; primarily in the form of stories and videos. He also has programming finesse; however, said skills have not yet been used to create any fan made pony applications. His name, Cereal Velocity, was chosen after a random name generator rolled up the name "Serial Velocity" for him. Deciding to make it more unique, he decided to swap out "Serial" in favor of "Cereal". His favorite pony seems to be Rarity. His pony's style sports a white coat with a slight blueish tint, a cobalt mane and tail, and a gradient of violet to magenta for the eyes. However, it is not uncommon to find fan-artists color the coat gray, whilst keeping the bluish tint, and making the mane a few shades darker. His cutie mark is the Equestrian Innovations logo.__TOC__ Fan fictions Having a Ball Having a Ball is a one-shot written by Cereal Velocity, inspired by a series of pictures by detailing Rarity with a medicine ball sporting her cutie mark. As the story goes, filly Rarity gets the ball as a gift from her parents, in celebration of getting her cutie mark. Rarity becomes rather attached to the ball, continuing to play with it as she drifts from job to job, trying to find one that suits her. One day, after finding a scratch on her ball, she decides to do get some fabric to cover it up. Resulting in her making the ball a dress, she decides to get a career in dress making. Accolade Accolade is a one-shot written by Cereal Velocity. Starring Trixie and Princess Luna, Princess Luna is plotting her revenge against Princess Celestia, deciding that she will set up Twilight Sparkle's demise. As she contemplates who she can use to achieve this goal, Trixie breaks into the castle and requests her help in learning enough magic to kill Twilight Sparkle. Luna happily agrees to do so, and the two carry out their plans. However, Princess Celestia, appearing to believe that Luna and Trixie are simply in a romantic relationship with each other, decides to "help out". In a desperate attempt to throw off her sister's trail, Luna convinces Trixie to make-out with her. However, Trixie suddenly gets the idea that Luna had simply been leading her on all this time just so that she may get in her pants, and leaves. Thus, Luna plan of vengeance is ruined. A Nightmare to Remember A Nightmare to Remember is a fanfic written by Cereal Velocity. Twilight Sparkle has a nightmare where she casts an oral spell to reveal dire consequences. When she wakes up, she decides to write it down. Later, Rarity comes along for her scheduled lesson in magic with the purple unicorn, and Twilight teaches her a simple spell that allows a unicorn to freeze materials. Rarity then decides to steal Twilight's spell so that she may try it herself. Upon doing so, she has a nightmare where among other things; she kills Twilight with the freezing spell. When she wakes up, she spends much of her time finding references to her dream. In an attempt to escape going mad, she seeks council from Princess Luna who tells her that she never actually woke up, and is still stuck in the dream. Her dream becomes more random once again, and ends up with a particularly antagonizing Twilight Sparkle berating her for being inferior and a fool. Rarity almost kills Twilight once more, but is stopped by her friends who tell her that they care for her. Rarity then solves a puzzle, using her jealousy of Twilight as one of the pieces, and wakes up in the hospital surrounded by her friends. How "episode" should have ended Some of the first few pony submissions Cereal posted on his YouTube channel were not particularly well received "How should have ended" videos. In the first video entitled "How A Bird in Hoof should have ended" Celestia explains to Fluttershy about phoenix life cycles immediately after introducing her bird, and thus Fluttershy never kidnapped it. In the second video entitled "How Applebuck Season should have ended", Applejack takes Big Macintosh's advice from the start and immediately asks her friends to help her harvest the apples for applebuck season. The third video entitled "How Feeling Pinkie Keen should have ended" has Twilight immediately accept Pinkie Pie's excuse "You do magic, what's the difference?" and she writes the letter to the princess immediately after without pressing the matter further. Cereal's Guidebooks Cereal also developed two sets of guidebooks. One guide was written for introducing potential fans to the show, and a four part guide about writing fan fiction. In the guide to introducing people to , episodes are color coded by how well received they may be by a newcomer to the series. Green means the episode is good for new viewers, orange means that references or other factors make the episode better for more comfortable viewers, and red episodes are anything with the Cutie Mark Crusaders or "Girly" factors that may scare away potential fans. Each episode on the list also comes with a brief description on why it was given such a rating. The list was published just after the debut of A Bird in Hoof and has not been updated since. Equestrian Innovations Cereal created a video series that parodies the advertisement style trailers for the game Portal. The fake company having been dubbed "Equestrian Innovations", the videos showcase fake products related in some way to . A song was created for Equestrian Innovations by Gremlin. In the first episode entitled "Equestrian Innovations Commercial", the episode The Stare Master is cut off by "word from our sponsor". Cereal then advertises his company's new product "Self-adhesive material", which was designed to help ponies manipulate power tools. Appearing to be simple tape, Cereal explains how it is not simple tape, and shows an edited clip from the episode Feeling Pinkie Keen where Twilight Sparkle manipulates a rubber duck "as if she had fingers". The commercial then ends with Cereal stating that Rarity is best pony. In the second episode entitled "Introducing the PonyBoard", Cereal reports that his company made a massive profit off of the "Self-adhesive material", however when customers attempted to give feedback, most of said feedback was illegible. As such, the company developed a keyboard specifically catering to ponies, and it was dubbed the PonyBoard. However, when Cereal decides to test the PonyBoard himself, he finds his researchers simply made a ridiculously huge keyboard. The commercial ends with Cereal stating that the company is looking for new researchers, implying he fired them. In the third episode "Emergency Pony Supplement", the episode begins with a viewer picking up his remote an turning on the television. After browsing through several channels, most of which are static, the viewer comes across a news report detailing how Cereal Velocity the head of Equestrian Innovations has been arrested for mislabeling psychoactive drugs. The next channel the viewer flips to is an Equestria Innovations commercial that has just finished introducing the "My first wing bondage kit" and proceeds to move onto the next product, the "Emergency Pony Supplement". Said supplement comes in pill, gel, and inhaler form, and is a discreet way for a viewer of to get their pony "fix". The viewer watching the television set then turns off his TV. In the episode "Portal to Equestria" Cereal presents the invention of a portal that links directly to the universe. However, it blows up due to the portal reacting violently with oxygen. So Cereal has the portal placed on the moon, and charges people 1000 bits ($1,499,999,999) for a shuttle service to it. In the fifth episode "All Science Leads to Ponies", Cereal shows a video congratulating the viewer on having made it into the ranks of the Human Division laboratories. Cereal then tells the viewers all about how all the different categories of science bring them closer to coming into contact with ponies. In the sixth episode "Orbital Friendship Cannon". Cereal is listening to the song Pinkie's Brew - Russian Gypsy Jazz Cover whilst shooting e-mails (a throwback to Equestria Daily: The Game), when he suddenly receives an e-mail from "Sparkle Heavy Industries." The contents of said e-mail read "Equestrian Innovations BLOWS!". As a response, Cereal decides to showcase his "Orbital Friendship Cannon", firing it upon the headquarters of Sparkle Heavy Industries. The laser shot from the cannon appears to have explosive properties. Cereal then sends a response to the original e-mail stating "I hope you can appreciate the irony." During Bronycon 2012, the Equestria Daily panel started out with an Equestrian Innovations commercial. Cereal is about to monologue about his company's latest inventions when he is suddenly interrupted by Calpain who tells him that they are supposed to be doing Equestria Daily. Cereal Talks To A Rarity Plush series Cereal also has a video series featuring him talking to his plushie of Rarity. The plushie doesn't physically talk back in this series, but Cereal silently pretends it does anyways. This series, as well as his Equestria Innovations series, seems to be the most popular of his videos. The plushie was a gift from Joshua Horne who commissioned it from MagnaStorm. The plushie stands about a foot tall minus the horn, and is made out of minky. In the first video entitled "Cereal Talks To A Rarity Plush" Cereal tells his Rarity plushie that she is on YouTube, and asks her how she feels about that. He then asks if she is listening to him, and gently pushes her over. Originally Cereal intended to remove the video, but his fans convince him to keep it up. In the second video entitled "Cereal Continues To Talk To A Rarity Plush", Cereal tells his Rarity plush that people are telling him that he is crazy after having posted the last video. Cereal then assures his plushie that he is not crazy, and that he is the only one who is not crazy. He then once again asks Rarity if she is listening to him, but the plushie only falls over on its side in response. The third video entitled "Cereal Calls a Meeting", Cereal decides to call a "meeting" between himself, his plushie, and two miniature models of Rarity. They are about to discuss how much representation they are receiving in Cereal's videos. However, his Applejack wants to join the meeting as well, but Cereal didn't invite her. In the fourth video entitled "Rarity Helps With Coding", Cereal complains to his plushie about how he is having difficulty with a problem in his program, however the plushie just tells him to deal with it. Equestria Daily: The Game Cereal also made a "Trailer" for "Equestria Daily: The Game" as a joke. In the fake trailer, Cereal is being stalked by e-mails. He then pulls out a pistol and begins shooting them. Later he pulls out a machine gun to use instead. The fake trailer soon spawned an actual game which was soon developed for the Android made by Nitrouspony. Cereal then decided to create a sequel to the previous trailer entitled "Equestria Daily: The Game II". The advertisement caters to the sequel of Equestria Daily the game, sporting all new weapons, levels, and companions. Essentially however, it is still about Cereal shooting e-mails. The trailer made its initial debut at the 2012 Everfree Northwest convention. FiM++ Cereal was once caught by the rumors of a MLP:FiM inspired programming language, and decided to do a little research. After finding out it doesn't exist, he was suddenly struck by the inspiration to create it himself, albeit as a long drawn-out joke. Thus, Cereal created the completely theoretical programming language "FiM++", detailing how it works with respect to other programming languages, and focusing on the translation from one form of code to another. The code is designed to look like a letter from Twilight Sparkle to Princess Celestia, putting this goal above convenience like most programming languages do. Due to the efforts of several fans, more in-depth explanation of FiM++ was conceived along with several projects attempting to create a compiler so that the code may be used. Other works by Cereal Velocity The Crusader Montage The Crusader Montage is an 8-bit/instrumental recreation of the Crusader Montage from the episode The Show Stoppers. Cereal Velocity recreated the song by ear, using garage band, on his iPad. Scootaseisure Scootaseisure is Cereal Velocity's most viewed video on his channel. It is simply a very flashy animation with a lot of rapid displacement of the same two colors and a picture of Scootaloo growing and shrinking in rapid succession in the middle of the screen during which the theme song of Nyan Cat plays. Tutorial: Pinkie Pie in Minecraft Cereal also made a joke video tutorial detailing how to build Pinkie Pie in the game Minecraft. Cereal open his Minecraft world to reveal what is basically the real world, edited to accommodate for Steve and his items. Cereal then takes 8 pieces of pink wool and a pile of sugar, then places the sugar in the middle of a crafting table and surrounds it with the pink wool. Cereal then says that it comes with a little bug where if the player tries to select the item, the universe will implode in on itself. However, without selecting it, the universe implodes in on itself anyways. References Category:Fan fiction Category:Fanmade videos Category:Artists Category:YouTubers Category:Writers Category:Animators